There are many uses for pneumatic or hydraulic tubing in machine tools, automotive vehicles and numerous other applications. In many installations, it is desirable to be able to connect the tubing quickly and effectively. When it is necessary to use wrenches or other tools to make the connections, much time is lost and tight joints may not always result unless the involved workman is acting with skill and care.
In the installation of the tubing in assembly lines, such as tubing for automotive transmissions, cooling systems and heaters, speed of installation and quality is essential. It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector fitting assembly into which the end of tubing can be inserted and pushed in where it will instantly be held against withdrawal and sealed against leakage.
A further object is the provision of a tube fitting which will allow tube rotation and a limited angular movement without disturbing the seal and also a structure which will seal more tightly as pressure increases.
It is further object to provide a tube fitting for push-in connection which can be released by proper manipulation of one of the elements without damage to the tubing.
One patent directed to the objects of the invention is Robert L. Johnston U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,427, issued May 12, 1987, and having an assignee common to the present application. The invention to be described constitutes an improved structure over that disclosed in the cited patent in the form of a modified seal arrangement and retainer cap, an improved seal holder, and a secondary or redundant lock assembly which cooperates with the seal holder.